


The eye of the storm

by peachspace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Gayness, M/M, Some angst, honestly I'm just posting these for a sad person on tumblr, these won't all go together, theyre just random drabbles I found in my notes, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 15:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5211593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachspace/pseuds/peachspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found a whole bunch of destiel fluff in my notes, so I'm just gonna dump it here and hope it improves someone's day. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The eye of the storm

The eye of the storm

The sky was growing dark and grey, Foreshadowing a storm.  
It was probably going to be a big one, judging by the warning alarms blaring on The Winchester's phones and other electronics....  
It was times like these that Castiel escaped.

He would slip outside and sit on the sidewalk, listening to the malevolent thunder claps, The ones that made Dean flinch and retreat to the bunker when washing his Impala.  
This thunder was nature's way of telling you to get the fuck inside, somewhere safe.  
Castiel wasn't really one to heed this warning, though, quite the opposite, in fact.

The former angel felt the hard concrete bite into his palms as he stared at the quickly darkening sky. He was sure this was as close to the rush of flying as he would ever get, the wind was whipping at his hair and coat, a feeling akin something ruffling his feathers. It gave him the same sort of rush. 

The air was filled with tension, like something was about to snap. It made him feel strong again, part of something,  
like he had his grace back.

He wasn't aware he was crying until his vision blurred and he felt tears trickle hotly down his cheeks. He jumped slightly as a warm arm wrapped around his shoulders, he shrunk slightly in surprise. He wasn't sure when Dean had come outside, he knew the Hunter didn't like storms...

"Dean?" He croaked, hating how his voice broke. The Hunter was blinking down at him, obviously concerned. 

"What the hell are you doing, buddy? It's about to pour out here." He said, tightening his grip on the former angel very slightly "You need to get somewhere safe, or you'll catch your death."

Castiel shook his head slightly, his face contorting slightly as more silly tears spilled out of his eyes and ran down his cheeks. He took a deep breathe of the ozone laced air and offered no explanation to his refusal, just pulled his coat a bit tighter around his trembling frame. 

It was at this moment that it began to rain, cold droplets soaked through his coat and dress shirt, He didn't mind much, he actually enjoyed the sting of the freezing liquid against his skin; it made him feel a bit more alive. 

Dean exhaled air through his nose, much like an angered bull, but he didn't make a move to leave like Cas expected him to, he just pulled the angel closer to his chest and sighed again, "You're one stubborn son of a bitch, you know that?" He grumbled, his voice slightly muffled by his angel's dark hair.

Cas didn't reply, he simply melted against the hunter's warmth. Dean wasn't leaving... He felt himself get slightly choked up, turning his face and resting it against the other's chest. He could feel Dean's heart beating steadily against his shoulder, it would be so easy to lose himself in it's soothing rhythm for just a moment. He missed flying, he missed it terribly, but he fell for a reason. 

That reason had dirty blonde hair, stupidly green eyes, and was holding him in the middle of a rainstorm.  
Yes, he missed flying, but he would never regret falling for this man.


End file.
